Some water and air guiding arrangements have an air passage opening that is connected to the interior of the motor vehicle, e.g., by an air-conditioning system. If rain water is admitted into this air passage opening, it sooner or later reaches the passenger compartment—in liquid form or in the form of water vapor that condenses on the windows of the passenger compartment. It is therefore important to reliably keep water away from the air passage opening.
DE 20 2013 008 973 U1 describes a water guiding system, in which water running off a windshield is collected in a channel at the base of the windshield and drains toward the sides of the vehicle. On its side that faces away from the windshield, the channel is defined by a wall that obliquely ascends up to a ridge line extending underneath the rear edge of a hood. An air passage opening is located beyond the ridge line in a wall that obliquely descends forward. The relative wind of the moving motor vehicle can cause turbulences in the channel between the windshield and the hood. These turbulences carry the water from the channel over the ridge line and on the forwardly descending wall such that it ultimately reaches the air passage opening.